The Triclops kid
by Darth Sami
Summary: a sad story about a kid born with 3 eyes


The Triclops Kid!

In the shadows I feel the most comfortable and at peace. Miss understood is mostly common with me, I have had may friends, well I think they were friends for like five seconds until I trusted them that they would not freak out about me showing them my third eye. But I was dead wrong in believing that such normal people would be able to take in such a rare and extreme abnormality. The teachers don't know, they just think I was burned on the top part of my forehead, or I just grow my hair out to cover my eye most of the time. Tho the most odd thing happened this year I am a Sophomore in High school and this new girl that I have noticed is not like the other girls has arrived in school. While all the other girls seem to wear bright colors she has all dark colors is the main thing I noticed, she has arm warmers and her shoes seemed to cover half way up her shin. The more I looked at her the more I noticed that she was almost like me, alone, rejected, casted out of the normal group. I stayed after school and went out to the court yard and noticed that she was always staying after school late and no one was ever around her, and every time someone passed by they would give her a discussed face like she had some sort of disease. So I decided to attempt to have a conversation with her, I went to her and she just sat there alone staring into space, later noticing that she had hear phones on. I got near her and tapped her on the shoulder, she noticed me and took off one earphone the one that was in my direction. With a curious look she ask "Yes, can I help you?" Then I used all the force I had and said "Yes do you mind if I sit next to you?…" She gave me a stare of observation, knowing that no one would ever approach her out of there free will, but she found no harm in me. "Sure…" she said moving her stuff to the other side of the table. "Can I ask why do you stay here late after school?" I said with a curiousness in my voice. "Oh um my parents work and they never come for me, they are probably out somewhere watching a movie without me, eating at some fancy place or just stalling enough to attempt to forget that I exist." She said with an emotionless tone and her dark hair falling over her eyes. Then suddenly I felt really bad for the fact that I thought I had it bad but in reality she has been living an even worst life that all day she is in constant loneliness 24/7 at least when I get home I can feel normal and not so lonely for my mom and dad are constantly showing me love and that my deformity does not have to shape my life, and that someday I will find some other person will accept the fact that I am just the same. And this could be the one person that might be able to understand my difference and not run away. So I faced her and she looked at me and noticed my head band. "um then can I ask you something.. what is with your head band?" she asked. That question caught me off guard for I was just about to explain it to her. "ok this is because I have a deformity on my forehead and it tends to scare people." I said softly. With I mentioned this she began to get more curious and her eyes lit up "A deformity that scares people? That must be one heck of a deformity, to be able to scare people… may I see it? PLEASE…" she said with a curious look on my headband. Then since she was so into knowing what was under my headband I slowly took it off. Then I opened my third eye and looked at her with all three at the same time. To my surprise she was not shocked at all on the fact that I had a third eye, she was actually interested and moved around to see my eye move in the direction that she was moving. "THAT IS SO COOL!" she said finally. I was so shocked that one person seemed so interested in it. "Wait so you are not frighten by my eye?" I asked. "NO I think it is freaking awesome that you were born with a third eye and who ever judges you for that should be damned for not having an open mind to accept you." She stated. "Wow you really have changed my life and now…" I said while putting my headband on her head "let us be friends and I will keep you company so you are not lonely every day. She then gave an emotion I thought I would never see, she blushed , fixed the crooked headband and said softly. "Thank…You…"

THE END


End file.
